nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Auge des Schattens
Auge des Schattens (Meaning Eye of Shadow in German) is the 4th of the Shadow War Series and the 19th map of the Second Great War Arc. It also the 19th of Icestormshadow's Maps. It is made and owned by Icestormshadow. Layout The Players spawn in a suburban area, with two barriers, and a RK5 wall buy. They can choose to proceed to the beach area for 1000 points, or go to the Urban area for 750 points, also this section has Revive/Quick Revive. Beach Area The Beach Area contains landing boats which are landing, deploying Allied NPCs to fight the Undead for 500 points per Ally, the maximum amount is 5, the area will also have a Obelisk, as Shadows within the Area already. 2 Mystery Box locations are present in this area, one in the bottom of the area and one by a wrecked boat on the eastern side. There is also a Sten wall buy for 1000 points. The Aircraft Carrier and Suburban Area can be accessed from here. the perks Run Smoothie and Slasher Drinker are here. Urban Area The Urban Area is a large, tight quarters area, this area features both a Sten, and a M97 wall buy for a 1000 points. there are 3 mystery box areas, one at the entrance from the beach, one in the middle in the ruins of a skyscraper, and the last one is by the entrance from the suburban area. You can access, the Beach Area, the Factory Area, and the Suburban area from here. Perks in this area are Stone Cold Soda, Deft Hands, and Twin Bullets. Aircraft Carrier The Aircraft Carrier is a large area, both a open and tight quarters area. There are 2 mystery box locations, one is by the plane that takes the players in out of the area the other is by the Plane with the Four Roses on it. The Perks here are Quick Fiery Juice and Heatshot Bot. The Beach Area can be accessed from here. This is also a part of the Quest: Defeat Shadowstorm Factory The Factory Area is a multi-floor area which the boss fight with Shadowstorm and his bodyguards takes place, the rest of the perks can be accessed in this area on the first, third, fourth, and eighth floors of the factory. there are 6 mystery box locations within this section, the floors that don't have mystery boxes are the 3rd, 6th, 8th, and 10th. You can access the Urban Area from the Factory. Story As Noctis, Elemental, and Agent 115 approach the Landing Zone. They decide to split up, with Agent 115, Danny, Shadow, and Icestormshadow as one group, Earthknight, Flamesword, Kevin, and Lily as another group, the last two, Sky Wing, Amiri and Darksun would scout ahead to see what the other two groups were up against. With their missions private discussed by Agent 115 to the groups. With the plan discussed all the groups headed out to their locations. Danny, Shadow, Agent 115, and Icestormshadow all made their way to a factory in which they would scan for any major activity. When they got to the factory, everything was unusually quiet, As they tried to sneak around, Icestormshadow due to Icey nature left a watery trail for his enemies to follow, and the others were not aware of it. They were soon followed by Shadowstorm, wanting revenge for events previously. As they got in place, Danny then put up a shield, due to sensing presences with hostile intent. Earthknight, Flamesword, Kevin, and Lily moved towards the beach, as they looked around, they noticed that the Shadows seemed to not see the. They all wondered why, but moved on towards the beach. As they got to the beach they noticed a light off in the distance. They then tired to move closer to see what awas producing the light, to no avail. However they noticed that the Shadows began to react and stir, and they began to try to attack them, and the mixed Noctis-Elemental crew began to fight back against the tide of darkness. As Sky Wing, Amiri, and Darksun looked at the ships approaching they saw many different nations flags upon them, such as Britain, France, USSR, NATO, and even the UN. As they approached the landing site, the sky seems to grow lighter, as if Shadowstorm's Influence is beginning to fade a little. Also they see crimson lights on shore. Danny, Shadow, Icestormshadow, and Agent 115 were then attacked by Shadowstorm, Shadowstrike, Shadowshield, Shadowblade, and Shadowbow. Danny Telekinetically knocked back Shadowbow and Shadowstorm, making the fight a bit easier at the beginning. As the fighting started Shadowstorm and Shadowbow recovered and joined in the fight. just as the Shadows were about to gain the upper hand, a hammer slams into one them, knocking it several feet back. Earthknight, Flamesword, Kevin and Lily continued to fight off the Undead. However their position was slowly being overrun due the amount of Shadows. They then decided to retreat, but Kevin is too slow and is mauled to death, the others then ran with increased urgency, as one of their friends just died. They then see Crimson light light up certain spots on the beach, as translucent red cannons raise up, and begin firing upon the now visible ships in the distance. Sky Wing, Amiri, and Darksun saw the cannons fired upon the human ships, and in response, the Humans started bombarding the beach with their own artillery. Pocketing the beach in explosions and hole in the sand. They then started to move towards the beach, with Sky Wing boosting the other two. Danny, Shadow, Icestormshadow, Agent 115, and Airhammer continue to fight the Shadows. Shadowstrike manages to stab Danny in the back, and then kicks him off into a grinder. Agent 115 then pulls out 115 Inhibitors and activates them, the Shadows go down and start screaming, while the Elemental is supercharged. They then kill everyone but Shadowstorm, who is purged away from the body, but the dark fog in the area remains. They then look out a window facing the beach and see their allies in trouble. they then rush to the beach, hoping to save them. while going down stairs Agent 115 trips, and fall down to the 1st floor, majorly injuring himself. Kevin died giving them a little time, then Lily died due to tripping and the Shadows mauling her. Then Earthknight created a Sphere of Stone around himself and Flamesword, who then started to make his sword glow a bright orange. Earthknight says that it has been an honor serving beside him, as the Sphere collapses and they both charge, killing a small percentage of the Shadows before they see landing boats. Sky Wing, Darksun and Amiri come to reinforce them as Earthknight dies from the Shadows. As they make a last stand on the beach, Sky Wing makes a Wind Shield, while Flamesword heats it, and Darksun begins to shoot beams of plasma that vaporize Shadows, Amiri shoots them. The Human Military then finally landed and started to to kill the remaining Shadows with ease, quickly pushing to the edge of the Beach. Shadow, Airhammer, and Icestormshadow fight through a retreating hoard of Shadows only to find that most more people have died. After meeting up with the military they were told to stay out of the way, the Noctis-Elemental crew ultimately told them more details and a risky they had set up before they had gotten there. The Military had a mixed opinion, and ultimately let them join the advance to confront Shadowstorm at his Power Base, Inner New York City. Ending Cutscene Danny is seen falling into a grinder, he impacts it and is sent flying into the floor, which collapses and he falls into a tomb, after hitting the ground, his eyes open and they are glowing green, and the screen goes black. Quests * Main Quest - Clear a Landing Zone * Main Quest - Defeat Shadowstorm and his bodyguards * Music Quest - Shoot a Ruby, a cube of ice, a Cat plushie, and a gauntlet, this will play Time to Say Goodbye Weapons Wonder Weapons *Element Gun *Thunder Gun *M2 Flamethrower SMG's *Thompson *PPSh-41 *M50 Reising *Vesper *VMP *Bootlegger *Sten Specialist Weapons *Ancient Sword (Danny) *Winter's Howl Mk II (Lily) *Mini Death (Amiri) *Jet Gun Mk II (Kevin) *218-115 Sword (Shadow) LMG's *DP-27 *Bren *M60 *Dingo *Gorgon Shotguns *Remington Model 31 *Browning A-5 *M97 Assault Rifles *M1903 Springfield *M1917 Enfield *De Lisle Carbine *M15 Assault Rifle *AK-47u *ICR-1 *Galil Snipers *SVT-40 *Mosin–Nagant *Drakon *P-06 Melee *NR-40 *Fairbairn–Sykes Knife *M3 fighting knife *Bowie Knife *Path to Despair Pistols *M1911 *S&W M10 *Nagant M1895 Revolver *RK5 *M1611 *C96 Mauser Rocket Launchers *RPG *FTR-8H7 *L4 Siege *Alchemical Rocket Launcher Perks *Juggernog (Doubles Max HP) Points *Deft Hands (Reload Faster, Build Faster, and get increased melee speed) points *Run Smoothie (Run 50% faster when an Enemy is up to 5 meters behind you) points *Electric Burst (when you reload you unleash a Electric burst, damaging Enemies around you) points *Stone Cold Soda (When you stand still for 5 seconds, you gain 1.5 Max HP) points *Quick Revive (You half time it takes to revive someone) points *Quick Fiery Juice (Your fire rate is doubled) points *Twin Bullets (Your damage is multiplied by 1.7) points *Force Shield (You Gain a shield that lasts for 6 hits total) points *Slasher Drink (You do 4x damage with melee weapons) points *Headshot Bot (when you aim, you target the nearest Zombie's Head) points Trivia Category:Icestormshadow's Maps Category:Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Second Great War Timeline Category:Shadow War Category:Mystic War Category:Icestormshadow